


'All My Fault.'

by Tyrus_ralvez



Category: The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Gatsby is dead, M/M, Nick loves Gatsby, Sad boi hours, nick is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrus_ralvez/pseuds/Tyrus_ralvez
Summary: It was a Saturday night when Nick decided to take a ride and roam around New York, and as he drove around, he found himself going back to West Egg.
Relationships: Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	'All My Fault.'

It was a Saturday night when Nick decided to take a ride and roam around New York, and as he drove around, he found himself going back to West Egg.

It felt weird going back. Nick hadn't returned to that part of town since Gatsby had passed, which was nearly a year ago.

He got out of his car and walked to what was once his house. The place looked the same as he left it, though the grass was in need of a trim.

He turned to gaze upon what was once Gatsby's mansion, the habit coming back to him. He closed his eyes, musing over the bittersweet memories they had shared during the time they knew each other.

He went and sat down at the dock with a bottle of whisky in his hand, and as he took a drink, he remembered that night. The night he saw Gatsby in the same exact spot, reaching towards the green light. Daisy's green light.

Gatsby had always loved her. He had all the money that he had for her. He even went as far as to sell illegal alcohol and drugs to get all his money for her. But she never loved him. She hadn't even gone to his funeral. Not a message or a flower from her. Nothing.

Nick had always found something special in Jay that nobody else seemed to notice. Even with all his flaws, Gatsby was still great in Nick's eyes, and he was glad he got the chance to know him.

Midnight struck, and Nick mindlessly watched the time go by as he remained at the edge of the dock, half-drunk on whiskey. He held the bottle up to his mouth and drank it all in one big gulp. As he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his suit, he felt a tear roll down his cheek. Whether it was because of the whisky burning his throat or the bittersweet memories he held of Gatsby, he didn't know.

His eyes brimmed with tears and he let them flow down his face. He started to shake as a sob cut through him, finally letting it all out.

He missed him. He missed him so much, and every day he thought about how it would've gone if things went differently. 

He remembered their last conversation. Gatsby had asked Nick if he wanted to go for a swim with him In his pool. He had said no. The biggest mistake he ever made.

'This was all my fault.' He thought. 'If I just said yes. A simple yes, then he would still be alive. This all could've gone differently.'

He would still be alive, and that was all that would've mattered. 

'It was all my fault. All my fault.'

The words kept repeating over and over again in his mind. He couldn't stop them from coming and disrupting him.

Then he remembered what he had said to him after that. "They're a rotten crowd. You're worth the whole damn bunch put together!"

He had always been glad that he told him that. It was the only compliment that he ever paid him.

He deserved more than that. If he could've, Nick would have showered him with compliments, but perhaps that would be too revealing.

Nick finally got up from the edge of the dock. "Goodbye, Jay," He whispered as he took one last look at the mansion, and with that, he walked back to his car and drove back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I got into this ship late 2019 when I read TGG in Literature class and I started this fic, but never finished it. But alas, I've finished it almost two years later haha. I've gotten sucked back into this ship and I've been reading a lot of Natsby fanfic and it's all so great!! Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot <3


End file.
